Baby Pokemon Can't Fall in Love, Right?
by SpecialShippingForever
Summary: First PokemonxPokemon story. Natsuya has brought his Pichu to Johto to meet Minami, on Valentine's Day. Originally planned for Valentine's Day. Ukulele Pichu x Spiky-eared Pichu, Oblivia, NewBark, SoulsilverShipping. Japanese names used for people.


**My first PokemonxPokemon story! This was originally planned for Valentine's Day, but I couldn't wait any longer.**

**Silver: Finally, a story that doesn't involve one of us.**

**Me: *irritated* *pushes him into a closet along with Lyra* Have fun.**

**Silver: Wa- *cut off by Lyra kissing him***

**Me: *closes the door* *locks it* Finally, he's out of the way. Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon.**

* * *

(Ukelele Pichu's POV)

"C'mon, Pichu!" My partner Natsuya called out to me. I sighed, adjusted my ukelele and scampered on his shoulder. "Minami's invited us to Azalea Town to help out." There he goes again. A lot of our conversations always end up with Minami. If only I could speak human tongue. Then I could tell Minami about Natsuya's not-so-small crush on her.

"_Minami again? We rarely have conversations that don't involve the mention of Minami now. Just tell her already._" I said in Pokemon tongue.

"I'm not hungry right now, Pichu." Oh, Natsuya. We've been partners for a while now, yet he still can't understand what I'm trying to say. We finally reached the end of the tunnel, which I think is called Union Cave.

"She's waiting for us at the Pokemon Center! Oh, I can't wait to hug her!" Natsuya got lost in his own dreams. When will you just tell her? You're thirteen for Pete's sake! Most humans your age would have at least had their lips meet another's by now. I think it's called a 'kiss'. As he entered the city, we could see that the whole city was covered in pink and red decorations. "Right, I forgot it was Valentine's Day! Do you know about Valentine's Day, Pichu?" My partner scratched the top of my head, my favorite place to be scratched.

"_No, I really don't._" I answered him by shaking my head.

"Well, it's a holiday that we have that's about mostly romance." If it's about romance, maybe today he'll finally tell Minami about how he feels. "We give chocolates to people we like. Aww, crud! I need chocolate for Minami! I'll set you down here. You can check out the town. Just don't tell Minami about what I'm doing." Like I'd really do that. "Play your ukelele if you get into trouble." With that last comment, Natsuya ran off to the market. I wandered around the town, Azalea. As I scampered around, a girl with blue pigtails picked me up.

"Oh, you're cute. And you have a little ukelele." She scratched under my neck, which I hate. I shocked her with my limited electrical power. She pulled back her hand and shook it. "Oww...Do you have a Trainer, little guy?" Trainer? I think I've heard of them. They catch Pokemon and train them for battles. Simply barbaric. I shook my head to indicate no. "Then do you want to come with me?"

"_No!_" I frantically said, then I realized that she couldn't understand me. She took out a red and white sphere.

"Kris!" A boy with a backwards cap ran up to the girl, interrupting her procedure.

"Hibiki!" She flushed red and dropped me. Thank Arceus. "Why are you here? I have work to do!"

"On Valentine's Day?" There's that name again. "I came here to give you these." The boy, Hibiki, handed the girl, Kris, a heart-shaped box. Isn't that the shape that represents romance? Kris opened the box and took out a brown object. Chocolate? Does this mean that Hibiki likes Kris?

"Valentine's chocolate? Why'd you gi-" Her words were stopped when Hibiki placed his lips on hers. This was getting sickening. I didn't care for romance. I ran off while she was stunned by his action. I finally stopped and leaned on an Apricorn Tree. I could see various couples embrace each other in the same manner as those two. I was going to hurl, and Pokemon rarely hurl. A pair of hands gripped me and picked me up into the air. Oh, great. That Kris girl. I was turned around and I could see that another girl had picked me up. She had on a silly, white hat.

"You're so cute with your little ukelele!" She fiddled with my instrument and smiled. "Can you help me out? I've got this guy I like." Romance again? Arceus. "I want you to play a little love song for us, okay?" She winked, but still didn't put me down.

"_Fine._" I shook my head in agreement. I decided to lie.

"There he is." She whispered. I looked behind me to see a redhead with a nasty scowl on his face. I saw a pink box in his hands, but the girl didn't. "Silver! Hi there!" She waved to the boy, Silver.

"I've got something to give you." He took out the box to show her.

"Does this mean...?" The girl took the box and opened it, though she still didn't put me down.

"Yes, Kotone. It does." Silver put on a smile, or at least something that looked like a smile.

"Aww...Thanks." This time Kotone put me down as her lips locked with the boy's. Staring at this scene, I felt something. I still felt the disgust from before, but something else. My heart ached with pain. Could it be...that I crave romance? Nonsense. Natsuya said he envied me because I was a baby Pokemon, therefore I shouldn't fall in love. Then why do I feel this way? I took off my ukelele and dragged it behind me. I didn't see where I was going, and before I knew it, I was lost in a forest.

"_Great. Lost. Hey, a building!_" I said to no one in particular. I placed the ukelele in its rightful place and scampered off to inspect the structure. Upon closer inspection, I could see that it was a shrine, not a building. It was definitely old, yet nothing was rotting. I found it peculiar. I was about to touch it, but a voice stopped me.

"_Don't touch that! It's sacred!_" A Pichu came out from behind the shrine. Her ear was spikier than most. For some reason, I found myself unable to speak. I was...captivated by her. "_Hello?_" She waved her paw in front of my face. "_What's this?_" She plucked a string on my ukelele. A note instantly rang out. She withdrew her paw.

"_Don't touch my ukelele._" I finally found something to say.

"_Ukelele?_" She stared at it with a quizzical look.

"_It's a musical instrument that humans play._" I plucked a few notes.

"_Well, it's...interesting._" She hesitated for the right word.

"_Do you want me to play something?_"

"_Alright._" I plucked my ukelele to make sure it was properly tuned. Then I strummed and began to play a tune. Once it was over, Pichu clapped her paws together.

"_That was great!_" She cheered. I felt flustered at the comment. It was official, I was in love with her. Just then, Natsuya burst through a bush.

"There you are, Pichu!" He exclaimed. "Where's the danger?" Oh. I remember now. I was only supposed to play when I was in danger.

"_Sorry._" I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any danger. Let's go." Natsuya picked me up. Pichu huffed and began verbally attacking him.

"_Stop! Put him down!_" So she does care about me at least.

"Natsuya! Put Pichu down!" Minami's voice rang throughout the forest. She emerged into the clearing. "Seriously. You have no clue about romance."

"Really? Then how did I get you to be my girlfriend?" Natsuya asked with a smirk.

"That was a fluke. Anyway, can't you see? Your Pichu and that other one are in love!" Minami looked away. He put me down and whispered something in her ear.

"No, I said they couldn't mate, you idiot!" She whispered back harshly. Nasty. I had no intention of mating with her.

"_Mating?_" Pichu inquired. "_I don't wish to do that, although I will admit I like you._" She nuzzled my face.

"_I like you too._" I mimicked her and nuzzled back.

"Aww...I told you, Natsuya." Minami cut into our little 'session'.

"Well, we can't leave them like this!" Natsuya complained. Minami smacked her own face.

"Take them both!" Natsuya groaned at her request and picked us both up. Pichu and I giggled.

"_Attention, everyone! It's time for the Azalea Town Valentine's Day dance! Couples come!_" An announcement was made.

"A dance! Let's go, Natsuya!" She gripped my partner's wrist and pulled him towards the town. When we got there, I could see the two couples from before and many others, but they weren't dancing.

"What's wrong?" Minami asked someone who looked official.

"The band we booked for the dance hasn't arrived. We have no music." The official began to panic.

"Don't have a nervous breakdown. We have music." Natsuya pointed at me and my ukelele.

"We can't use such a small instrument, no one will hear it!" The official complained.

"Watch." Natsuya pushed me onto a large stage and stuck a black object into a hole on my ukelele. He plucked a string and the sound could be heard all over town. All the frantic people stopped in their tracks. "Go, buddy! We're all cheering for you!" He said as he took Minami's hand in his. I looked at everyone and began to play a slow tune. After I was finished playing my tune, the couples finished dancing and clapped for me. Pichu came on stage and nuzzled me in affection. Everyone 'Aww...'ed. Four white-haired people interrupted their 'Aww...'s.

"The Go-Rock Quads are here!" One of them puffed and held up a guitar. The three others grabbed out their instruments as well.

"You're late!" The official from before scolded them.

"Well, we're here, aren't we? Now do you want us to play or not?" The first one shot back.

"I do." The official looked annoyed and gestured for them to go on stage. The four of them began playing. Pichu and I danced together along with Natsuya and Minami. When the night sky had appeared, I had to say goodbye to my lover.

"We have to go back to Oblivia now, Pichu." Natsuya sadly informed me. "We can't take her."

"_Well, I guess this is goodbye._" Pichu lowered her head.

"_I guess it is. Maybe when we evolve, we can mate._" Even though I really didn't want to talk about it, it was what I wanted.

"_The truth is, I can't evolve. I'm a time traveler. The laws of time forbid me to evolve._" Pichu admitted.

"_Well, then I'll stay a Pichu and come back someday._" I said confidently.

"_Thanks._" We nuzzled cheeks for a last time and I hopped on my partner's shoulder, ready to leave. I took one last look back to see her scamper off into the forest.

_Goodbye. _I thought as we left Azalea Town and its memories.

"Don't worry. You'll see her again. I promise." Natsuya reassured me.

"_I know._" Though I was still speaking in the tongue of Pokemon, I knew he understood.

* * *

**The ending's kind of sad.**

**Me: Hello? Anyone here? Oh yeah, I locked Silver in a closet. *unlocks and opens closet* *eyes widen* *closes door* Arceus. That's going to haunt me.**

**Ethan: What are they doing in there?**

**Me: You don't want to know.**

**Ethan: Let me see! *opens door***

**Lyra: Hi, Ethan!**

**Ethan: *laughs at Silver in a blue frilly dress***

**Me: *sigh* Please review. Bye!**


End file.
